


Unknown Silence

by Juzanya



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juzanya/pseuds/Juzanya
Summary: Allen has been imprisoned for about a month now going through hard and painful interrogations, he was at one point tortured for information that he didn't even know about the Noah clan. Aside from that Allen started hating Humans, one by one his thoughts changed from humans being kind to them being disgusting creatures. Nea, Allen's uncle, lives inside Allen's subconsciousness but he isn't active to move as he pleases until Allen is sentenced to death, and decides to make a tough choice.Either stay with the Black order and die or join the Noah Clan and take back what rightfully belonged to his uncle?
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Lavi/Tyki Mikk, Nea D. Campbell & Noah Family, Road Kamelot/Lenalee Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue for Nea and Crowned Clown when talking with Allen  
_**Nea**_ is bold and Italicized  
**_"Crowned Clown"_** is bold, Italicized, and have quotation marks

Pain was all that was felt. The pain of betrayal. The pain of being misunderstood and the pain going through his body as he withered whenever the Crows would come to his cell and get information out of him. Information that he didn't have about the Noah clan and their leader, yet that didn't stop the people he once called family to punish him. His friends didn't even bother to help him in his time of need but when it came to them he'd lay down his life for them.

All he could hear was the echo of dripping noises. Echos of his own blood as it made its way down his arms and body, making a puddle underneath him. The sound was driving him crazy with each passing drop, making him replay what the filthy humans did to him. What the Black Order had done to him. What his family had done.

Drip

He'd never forgive them for what they have done to him, for what they have put him through knowing all too well that he didn't have the information they needed. Yet they had the guts to harm him.

Drip

He trusted them! He really did and this is how they repay him! Is this what putting his life on the line for them meant that he'd never be seen as an equal, nonetheless, a human?

Letting out a cold laugh that echoed around the room, two guards walked in grabbing him from his injured arm and pulling him up to his feet. He knew it was time. Allen knew he'd be executed.

"This will be quite interesting," He whispered under his breath. The guards pushed him outside the cell he was kept in, "Move it Noah scum!" The CROWS had commanded. Allens weakened form was barely to keep his body up, but he managed to walk to the great hall where everyone was held up. The council members were the judges of the execution, as well as the higher-ups, including the old man pop who led the church, lead the execution.

"Today we are here on behalf of the church. We have received word that Allen Walker is to be executed on this day!" Everyone in the audience started to whisper, some crying, some shouting hateful words, and some angry at what is to happen before them. "Any last words before your death Mr. Walker?" One of the judges asked.

Allen didn't even flinch, he didn't even show any emotions of hurt or despair. He raised his head and looked straight at the judges, "it's not like anyone will listen to me knowing that I'm the Fourteenth," He started. "Anything I say won't have any meaning..."

"Allen!" He turned his gaze towards the audience seeing his so-called "friend" Lenalee bawling her eyes out, "Now you decided to care?" He asked with a teasing, yet dark voice, "Where were you when I was being tortured in the dungeon!" Allen hissed directing his comment directly at Lenalee and all his other friends who decided to ignore his time of need. He noticed Lavi next to Lenalee trying to comfort her, which made Allen fill with even more anger.

"Humans are traitorous creatures! They should rot like the scum they truly are!" Venom filled Allen's voice. Everyone went silent staring directly at him with shock.

He suddenly heard a familiar sound, knowing very well that a certain blue-haired samurai agreed with him. Allen smiled at that and looked around the audience until he landed on Kanda, staring directly at him. Silver eyes met steel ones as they shared a brief moment, "Now that's enough Noah! We shall continue with the execution," One of the council members announced.

Allen moved his gaze and looked straight at the man who was going to kill him He held his gaze, not breaking it for a second until the man walked up and placed the sword against his neck.

Allen smirked darkly as he narrowed his now silver dull eyes towards the judges, "do your worst," He simply said not flinching or anything at that matter.

As one of the judges nodded, giving the signal. Everyone in the audience started to yell and holler, all except for Kanda who stared back at Allen with shock.

"Farewell Allen Walk-" The man who had the sword against Allen's neck fell back as a hand pierced his chest and came back out with a still-beating heart. Allen looked back and saw that it was Tyki, the Noah of Pleasure and Road, the Noah of Dreams behind him.

"That was close. I thought we'd make it a bit too late," Tyki dropped the bloody heart and wiped his hand against his black tights. He looked at Allen and smiled, "nice to see you again, Shounen"

"You too," Allen replied. Pleasure carefully took off the cuffs around Allen's wrists, which were bruised and bloody, slowly as to not hurt the lad even more. Allen looked up and softly whispered a "thank you."

"Allen!" Road came running from behind Tyki and towards Allen, hugging him tightly as she cried. "I'm so glad we made it in time," She said ever so softly. Allen smiled sadly, running his fingers through her hair.

The audience and the judges of the Black Order looked shocked, they had seen the whole thing play out right in front of them but couldn't move an inch.

"So Allen what's it going to be?" Tyki asked, one hand on his waist. "Stay here at the Black Order or come and join your fellow Noah and family?"

Allen looked up seeing his so-called "friends" in the audience. He started to remember all the good times he'd with them and all the bad. All the fighting they've been through together and all the laughter. He couldn't help but smile at the memories which he cherished from the bottom of his heart. Though he couldn't stay. He had to go with the Noah. It felt right to him. He tore his gaze from the crowd and towards the Noah of Pleasure who'd been standing before him the whole time and Road who was sobbing quietly with her arm tightly wrapped around his poor injured body.

He softly smiled, "I'll go with you seeing that no one here wants me anymore or cares if I'm around," Allen said that with so much hate in his voice. He really did love everyone at the Order but betrayal gets you nowhere. Tyki was pleased with the albino haired teen before him. "Let us, Road. The Earl is waiting for his family," Road slowly nodded wiping her face as she moved away from Allen.

"Yeah, let's go home," She said with a gentle and soft voice as she walked to her door while Tyki stood beside her.

Suddenly Allen could hear shouting from the people all around him. Exorcists started to come down and attack the Noah. Allen's vision started to turn fuzzy and his head started to feel dizzy. Everything around him starting to move too fast that he started to feel his legs give out, crashing on the ground. Allen soon felt two pairs of strong arms carry him. He looked up seeing it was Tyki holding him he clutched Tyki's shirt tightly trying to focus his vision again but failed.

Soon after, Allen glanced back and saw everyone charging at them, yelling and trying their best to get Allen back from the Noah.

But wasn't I a Noah to them?

Allen glanced around his vision blurred as he saw a certain blue hair samurai walk out of the great hall. Kanda, I hope we meet again soon. With that Allen went numb. He couldn't feel anything nor could he hear anything. His vision blurred even more as he started to see black dots come into view.

Soon his body went motionless in Tyki's arm as they entered Roads door and disappeared from sight.

This was only the beginning of the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue for Nea and Crowned Clown when talking with Allen  
_**Nea**_ is bold and Italicized  
**_"Crowned Clown"_** is bold, Italicized, and have quotation marks

Empty. That what it felt like being in a dark place in the mind. Allen couldn't bring himself to wake up so he sat in a ball in the corner of his consciousness; alone and numb.

_ **Wake up.** _

A voice said.

_"Who are you? Where am I? What am I?" Allen asked, sadly._

The voice didn't reply. Allen shifted in the corner and a name popped up in his head.

_"Nea. Who's Nea? Is that who I am?"_

_ **No. You are Allen. I am Nea.** _

_"Allen? Is that truly who I am?" He sighed remembering that his name was indeed Allen. He stood up and looked around; his mind was still dark and empty._

_ **Wake up dear nephew** _

_"Nephew?"_

_ **Yes. You are my nephew. Wake up. We need you awake.** _

_"'We?' Who's 'we'?"_

_ **Crowned Clown and I** _

_"Crowned Clown?"_

_ **"Yes, Allen. Nea and I are here to help and protect you," Another voice, similar to the first but less formal answered. Allen looked around still in the dark corner of his mind.** _

_"Protect me?" Allen asked, "Why?"_

_ **"For now wake up...wake up!"** _

Allen shifted as he started to wake, but was suddenly hit with pain making its way all over his body, groaning and flinching slightly.

"Where am I?" Looking around, Allen noticed that he was in a bedroom. The walls were coated in white paint, there was a small desk on the left side of the room and a bookcase on the right side. He felt a comfortable feeling wash over him as he remembered what had happened. He shook his head, not wanting to think about the Black Order as of right now.

He continued to examine the room and saw a mirror next to the side of the door, hanging on the wall. He slowly got out of bed trying not to make the pain worse than it already was. Walking towards the mirror, he stood before it and saw himself. His clothes had been changed, his face paler than it originally was, his scar was still a bright red color, but with how his skin was, it just made the red color even brighter than usual. Moving a hand, he touched the pentagram that started the scar leading its way down his left eye and ending at the end of his cheek; almost touching his jaw.

Suddenly the silence of the room ended as a growling noise was heard. Allen jumped because the noise had scared him but soon realized that it was his own stomach growling.

"Hungry," He pouted clutching his empty stomach. Allen heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. As it swung open, revealing two certain Noahs.

Pleasure and Dreams.

"Allen! You're awake!" Dreams ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Her little arms around his waist.

Tyki started to chuckle at the scene playing before him, "calm down Road, don't get too excited," placing a cigarette in between his lips.

"But Tykiiiii~" Road pouted sticking her tongue out at Tyki. Allen started to laugh lightly, which in turn made Road and Tyki smile.

Tyki placed a hand on Allen's shoulder, a smile placed on his lips, "come now Shounen, you must be hungry" Allen's stomach growled, making the two Noahs in the room burst into laughter. Road playfully started to push Allen out of the room, while Tyki took his time admiring the scene before him.

•☆•

Later that same day, the whole Noah family were gathering in the dining hall-- well not the whole family more around six or so. Allen decided to make his way to "his" seat, sitting down quietly, looking down at his hands. The seat to his left had Tyki and the one on the right had Road.

Wisely sat in front of Tyki and Sheril, who introduced himself as Roads' adoptive father, sat beside her. The two twins, known together as Jasdevi, sat near Wisely by one seat, fiddling away with their golden pistols.

Suddenly the door to the dining hall burst open, revealing the Millennium Earl himself.

"Good-day my precious family," He announced as he walked in and sat down. He took the chair that was near Tyki and Wisely. They sat in front of each other, but there was an empty chair between them on Wisely's right and Tyki's left, which the Realy claimed as his. As the food was being served by Level 3 Akuma, all Allen could do was glare at the Earl with hatred in his eyes for what the Noah has put him through.

The Earl raised his glass in the air, "A toast to our new family member that has joined us today! Welcome the Fourteenth!"

Everyone at the table looked Allen's way and clapped, welcoming the new member into the family. But even if Allen became a Noah because he felt it was right there was this feeling about the Earl that was bugging him to no end.

"Thank you for the meal. Earl. Everyone." He stated politely bowing his head slightly.

The Earl laughed, "Now that the Fourteenth is by my side our fun has yet to begin." He stated.

Allen became irritated being called the Fourteenth, "Can you drop the Fourteenth stuff? I have a name and my name is Allen," The albino pointed out, everyone in the room eyeing him.

The Earl placed his glass down and hesitated for a millisecond before bowing his head slightly, "Very well then, Allen"

Allen slightly glared at the Earl before nodding. Everyone started to eat their meal in silence, all except for the twins that can never stop fiddling with their pistols and shooting each other for absolutely no reason.

•☆•

As everyone was finishing their meal, Allen excused himself from the table and walked out of the dining hall. He walked through the empty hallways of the abandoned building and came across a window to his right. He stopped and looked towards it, looking at the night sky that played before him. Walking towards the window, he leaned against the wall watching as the outside world slept as the moon illuminated the area and the glimmering stars danced through the night sky.

What amazed Allen was the stars for there were more than he ever saw back at the Black Order. Allen sighed in frustration as he thought of his home before it became his prison. He started to remember all the memories he had stored away that he made back at the Order. The time when he first came to the Order he climbed the mountain and how he almost died because of the Guardian who had gotten him mixed up with a Noah and Kanda decided to almost, almost slash his head off his neck. If it wasn't for Lenalee he would have lost his head that day.

Allen gave out a small laugh.

The memory changed to his first mission with Kanda in Mater for that was one of the rare times he and Kanda ever had a bonding moment. He started to remember his first meeting with Miranda, which was a funny memory because she had run out of a window the first time she ever laid eyes on him.

There was also the time where he and Lavi first met, as well as, meeting Krory at the mansion where he was accused of being a "vampire" or when he played cards withTyki and his human friends, winning all of Krory's clothes back from. After winning in cards Tyki and his friends stripped until they were only left with their underwear on.

Allen smiled sadly, tears starting to slow down his cheek as he remembered all the good times he and his friends had.

"I never wanted this. I never asked for this, so why?" Allen said to no one but himself as he started to cry. "Why does this happen to me, losing everyone I care about hurts. It hurts so much! So why? Why does it keep happening!" He started, covering his face with his hands as his voice got louder and louder, shattering the windows around him.

_Someone tell me! Why do I always lose the people dearest to me?_

He let his hands fall on his side as he slid his way down and sat on the floor, back pressed against the wall. Bringing up his knees, he wrapped his arms around them hiding his face against his arms.

What Allen didn't know was that Tyki and Road had secretly followed him and had listened and watched everything that played. They stood quietly behind the wall watching the poor boy cry his eyes out in despair.

"Tyki what has that boy been through to carry this much pain?" Road sadly asked, knowing that part of the boy's sadness also came from what they had inflicted on him. "He shouldn't have to deal with this much despair. It's sad."

Tyki sighed, taking a huge breath in from his cigarette, "I might know what he needs the most right now. It might be the only thing that could help him"

Road looked at Tyki and sadly smiled, "Well then let's leave him alone for now. He needs it."

Tyki agreed, throwing the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it, "Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

"Nea, what's happening?" Allen had spoken within his consciousness, clutching his chest as pain ran through his entire body.

You are awakening the dormant Noah side of you. The memories will all come at once, and soon my powers will awaken inside of you.

"The pain hurts!" Allen hissed moving restlessly on the bed he laid on currently in his room. Soon, he started to struggle with his breathing, clutching his throat to try and somehow let air through his vision turning black by each second.

Don't be scared, Allen. This is who you will become. No matter what happens we will always be by your side, protecting you.

"A-Ah," Started as the pain intensified and shot through his body. He groaned, panting in pain and trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. Another stabbing wave hit and stronger than the last.

He screamed.

He noticed his skin slightly changing to a darker color and his eyes turned to the color of gold but it still held some of its original color, making a hue of gold to silver. He started to feel the dryness of his voice worsen, becoming hoarse by each passing second he let out an awful scream from the aching pain.

I'm losing consciousness.

He tried his best to stay awake but that wasn't helping his aching body. He was hit by another wave of pain, hitting his head against the pillow in agony, as he screamed.

"It will be alright, Allen. Embrace your other half and the pain will start to lessen."

He heard Crowned Clown reply in a soft, yet soothing tone. His innocence, Crowned clown, was right, he is who he's meant to be now. A Noah born of innocence and is destined to become the destroyer of time. Allen could feel his head becomes fuzzy, his hearing seemed to be fading. The lids of his eyes started to drop, tiredly, tears started to fall from his cheeks, the pain stopping as he let himself be drawn into the darkness of slumber.

•☆•

Although it has been months since Allen joined the Ark of Noah, the Black Order was going crazy for not having better trackers to find Allen and finding absolutely no trace of him anywhere, and his so-called "friends" started to worry. Can they truly call themselves his friends when they willingly chose not to help him when he needed them the most?

"Any news on Allen?" Komui's voice sounded from the small, black, floating golem droid hovering above her head.

"Negative. We haven't found any trace of Allen and I don't think we'll ever be able too." Lenalee answered, sighing and looking up at the golem.

"Keep looking! Allen is still out there with the Noah, we need him."

"Brother! Allen isn't a Noah! Why does the Order even want him after what they have done to him? He was deemed a Noah and suffered without knowing anything! He's suffered enough already," Lenalee angrily replied to her brother through the golem."

"Trust me, Lena, it hurts me more than I show but this is what the council wants and I can't refuse.," her brother started, "They need him for the Ark. We also don't know what he's capable of, having the Fourteenth awaken."

"Is that all Allen is to them? Someone who controls the Ark and had a dangerous Noah residing in him. Can you not see how Allen has struggled?" Lenalee started to tear up her voice wavering with each word, "are we even allowed to call ourselves his friends, nonetheless his family!"

"Lenalee you have to understand that we can't have emotions interfere with our line of work, you do understand that,"

Lenalee stayed silence as tears made their way down her cheeks. Again, she felt helpless and numb for what had happened to her precious friends. She couldn't understand why no one would help Allen or stand up to the Order.

"Fine," replying angrily, she cut off communication through the golem before her brother could say anything.

She wiped her tears away and turned to look at Lavi, "this is dumb, why should we capture Allen? They need to leave him alone! He's one of us,"

Lavi placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly, "you know he's listed as a Noah and not an exorcist."

Lenalee sighed in frustration, "That doesn't matter Lavi, to me he's an exorcist and our precious friend."

"I beg to differ," Lenalee and Lavi turned their heads, faced with Chaoji with his arms crossed over his chest, "he has been deemed a Noah because he is a Noah!" He sneered.

"What?" Lavi asked, glaring at Chaoji, "You have no right to say anything!" Chaoji didn't flinch when Lavi started to get pissed. He just shrugged and brushed it off replying with, "Who cares, a Noah will always be a Noah no matter who they may be."

Kanda had been approaching the exorcists when he heard what Chaoji had to say. He whipped out his Katana and brought it against Chaoji's throat in a threatening way, Mind repeating that again? I didn't quite hear you," narrowing his steel eyes as he looked at Chaoji with disgust.

Chaoji's eyes grew wide with terror, uh...n-nothing. I d-didn't say anything," He brought his hand up, surrendering and looking terrified.

"Che'" Kanda lowered his katana, sheathing it. Kanda started to walk, hearing the way Chaoji fell to his knees in terror and letting out a sigh in relief.

Why do they blame the victim of all this? It wasn't his fault he was deemed a Noah nor was it his fault for awakening the Noah dwelling within. Kanda thought.

He stopped a few feet away from the three exorcists, keeping his back to them, "I don't care if he was deemed a Noah or not. That doesn't change who he is and who we know him as. Moyashi will always stay the same," Kanda started walking away again, leaving the three shocked. Lavi and Lenalee were the most shocked because they have never seen Kanda act like what he had just done. They never even knew he could show sympathy towards someone that he doesn't like at all, though they shrugged it off and lowered their gaze, a sad smile appearing on both their faces.

"Agreed," Lavi replied, smiling up at where Kanda had stood, "He will always be Allen to us,"

Kanda had made his way into the forest and out of the other's eyesight, walking up to a beautiful late filled with Lotus flowers and more.

He watched his reflection in the water and thought back to what had happened when he was fighting Alma.

"It was my fault this all started," He whispered, blankly looking at his reflection. Sighing, he started to move but decided to examine the Lotus that was floating on the surface of the water.

"The seeds of a Lotus flower will stay in the soil for about a hundred years before it will bloom...and when it does, it will live until all of us are gone," Kanda muttered to himself.

•☆•

"Allen, open up!"

"Allen, come on! Open up," Road started pounding on the door with her fists but not roughly and not softly. What the little Noah didn't know was that Allen has awoken to his Noah, memories included and was silently resting to regain his energy.

Road wasn't waiting till Allen opened up, so she called her door and walked in as she walked out she saw what the boy's room was reduced too. She looked around seeing that the boy's sheets were on the floor and messy. As she had walked out of her door she closed it and willed it to disappear, walking up to the boy's bed she was shocked to see how peaceful the Brit looked. She also took in how much he had changed. His hair was messy but was just a few inches longer than when she had first seen him, his skin was the same umber color as her own.

"He's a full Noah now," She smiled brightly. Walking up to the boy, she sat down on the edge of the bed and let her fingers play with the sleeping boy's hair, gently so he wound;t wake up.

"Allen, this is only the beginning of what is meant to happen," she giggled quietly to herself when Allen had shifted in his sleep, looking so peaceful.

"Nea, take good care of him, alright?" She whispered. She called her door and willed it open as she walked through it and exiting it, arriving at the main hallway. She closed it behind her, willing it to disappear as she made herself to Tyki's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Road arrived at Tyki's door but didn't bother to knock, nope, she instead used her door to enter his room without even the slightest sound made from her. As she walked through her door and appeared in his room she willed the door to close and disappear. She hopped on his bed and playfully started to giggle.

"You know there's a door there right," Her uncle announced, not taking his eyes off the book in one hand as he pointed at his door behind him with the other.

Road ignored what her uncle had said and continued to swing her legs back and forth against the bed, "Tyki, I have some good news!" she started to hum a tune that was, for some time now, stuck in her head. Tyki closed the book in his hand and gently set it on the table beside him. He looked up at his niece, "well?"

Road stopped swinging her legs and fell backward against the mattress of the bed. She looked up at the ceiling, a smile perched against her lips. Tyki looked up at her, confused. He hadn't seen Road this excited- besides that one time where she kissed Allen- in a long time. He laid his chin on top of his hand, his elbow against the table supporting his weight.

"Are you going to tell me or leave me in suspense?" He asked, looking bored.

Road rolled her eyes playfully and hummed, "Allen has finally awakened to his Noah," as soon as she announced that, Tyki shot up from his seat, looking shocked yet excited. He knew the Earl would be thrilled in hearing the good news, but Sheril, his brother Noah of Desire, would not take the news well. He knew his brother had a desire to kill the Fourteenth after what he had done seven millennia. He had destroyed everyone's memories, which they had to live through the pain of the memories resurfacing again.

Tyki moved across the room and sat down next to Road on his bed. He let out a sigh in frustration, moving a hand to his face and closing his eyes.

"You know that some of our family members want to destroy the Fourteenth for what he had pulled all those years ago..." Road moved and sat up, looking at her uncle, "I do know this. He had a clear motive in doing what he had done to all of you... he was hurting Tyki." Road replied, whispering the last part. Voice filled with sadness at the memory.

Tyki never knew the details of what happened that day but Road knows and kept it hidden for millennia. He only knew about half of what she knew yet it wasn't much to understand the motive the Fourteenth had. Tyki moved his hand, looking up at the ceiling trying to find some answers there, "Are you going to tell me what motivated him into doing what he did or are you still not willing to share, Road?" Tyki started, "I'm the only one out of all our family members who you've told some of the information too," He moved his gaze to his niece, watching her slowly start to move her legs back and forth as she looked down, "it's not my place to say." she said.

"As for the Earl, he can't know the true reason behind what the Fourteenth had done, for now anyway."

He nodded, understanding what she meant. So he decided to ask another question, "What's the Fourteenth's name then?

Road smiled, "his name..." she looked up at her uncle, "his name is Nea Walker, also known as, Nea D. Campbell." Tyki froze, he remembered the name, somewhere deep in his Noah memories, a name he knew millennia ago, but his memories were still fuzzy.

He shrugged it off and rose, "let's go check on Shounen."

●☆●

Allen began to stir, groaning in pain. His body was oddly relaxed more than usual. He sat up, body aching as he did. Moving a hand, he brushed his bangs off his wet skin stopping as he caught a glimpse of his hand. It had changed into a darker color than his normal skin tone. He pushed off the bed, body still aching, and made his way to the mirror on the wall as he started to examine himself closely. He was shocked to see that he looked less like his usual self and more like a Noah. Still having his white hair like Wisely, but his skin was the color of umber. His eyes were now gold but not like any gold the Noah had seen. They were special. Gold mixed with his natural silver eye color, which made his eyes pop out beautifully.

"Nea...w-what happened?" Allen asked, shocked by his appearance. He could see tears welling up in his eyes, making the color even more vibrant.

Calm down, Allen. You have awoken to your Noah memories

"What?" His eyes widened slightly as he studied his features in the mirror, especially the scar on his face. It was a lot brighter than it usually was. He rubbed his eyes brushing away his tears.

Don't worry Allen, embrace your Noah. Crowned Clown is worried about you and so am I, but we want what's best for you.

Allen smiled softly. Then a thought popped in his head, "Nea," He looked in the mirror, talking to his reflection, "is there a way where we can talk in person instead of talking to you like this?"

There is, dear nephew. I will have to use dark matter in order to complete the task.

Allen felt his innocence hesitate before saying, "Allen your uncle is right. If you want him to gain his own body then the only way to do that is to bring someone harboring innocence within them. You will get them to stab you and Nea will use his dark matter to create a vessel for himself." Crowned clown explained.

"But there is a side effect. A Noah reacts to innocence, hating it with their very soul. If you are not careful...you may die."

Allen stared at his reflection, mind lost in thought over what his innocence had explained. He would have to return to the one place he ran away from. The one place he left to survive. The one place that betrayed him.

"I can't go back to that place Crowned Crown." Allen started, "Never again"

"We would never allow that to happen, Allen. Never again will you be put through that experience ever again." Crowned Clown started, "You may need to acquire innocence and we will find a way. All three of us, without putting you in the hands of those who hurt you."

Allen sighed.

Allen. I think that deep down inside you know of only one person who you're willing to trust. You may not trust the Black Order but you can trust them, although bringing them here without having you go to the Order will be the tricky part, Crowned Clown and I will do as much as we can to help you so be careful.

Allen moved his gaze from the mirror and moved back to the bed. Flopping onto his back, Allen smiled as he looked at the ceiling. He'd lost everything dear to him back at the Order. All his friends and his new family but now he has gained a new family, one he is willing to protect no matter what happens.

Road Kamelot Noah of Dreams and Tyki Mikk Noah of Pleasure both who were once his enemies became people he could trust. Nea Walker, Mana's twin brother and last but not least a certain angsty samurai with anger issues, Yu Kanda.

He brought his hand up and gently touched his scar.

"I'm waiting for you, Kanda."

●☆●

"Tyki~" Road whined, "stop being so slow. You move like an old grandpa.." Pouting, Road started to spin Lerro around in circles.

"Lerro, R-Road-sama please stop spinning me, Lerro"

"Fine," She pouted. Tyki looked at his adoptive niece and laughed, lighting a cigarette in the process.

Road smiled and started to hum a tune.

"What are we doing out here anyways?" Tyki pointed towards the Black Order in annoyance, "We didn't even tell Lord Millenium that we were leaving. He'll get mad and I for one don't want to be apart of that." Inhaling from his cigarette, dragging a puff of smoke out.

Road laughed, "Tyki, he doesn't have to know what we do every minute of the day...besides he'd never get mad at me," Tyki shrugged in defeat knowing what Road said was true.

Tyki eyed the Noah of Dreams, sighing, "sometimes when you act like this it can either excite or terrify me..." he let out a chuckle, putting the cigarette between his lips.

Road hummed a smirk upon her lips.

"R-R-Road-sama, the Earl will be furious if he finds out what you're planning to do, Lerro," the poor umbrella said.

Road brought the umbrella in front of her and glared, "Come now Lerro, he won't if you can keep your damn mouth closed and not tell him,"

"We've arrived,"

Tyki looked up and noticed that Road was right. The Black Orders Headquarters was just up ahead. They had heard Allen talking to Nea so they decided instead of endangering Allen they would go in his place instead and save the boy from the pain he had suffered from the bastards who called themselves his friends.

Road summoned her door and when they walked through they were inside the Order without being detected by their security.

"Now..." Road started, with a smile as she clutched the umbrella in her hand and started spinning herself and Lerro around in circles, "time to find Yu Kanda." Dreams laughed.

Tyki looked at her and shook his head, "you are way too excited for this Road,"

"I'd do anything for Allen~" Dreams replied, sensing the swordsman in his room.

Hearing voices in the hallway, Dreams and Pleasure stood around the corner making sure not to be seen.

"Miranda wait!", the two Noah heard someone yell. Two figures were coming their way so they decided to listen in.

"Lenalee!" Miranda smiled, hugging her dearest friend, "What's up?"

Lenalee let go of her friend and smiled, "nothing really though the science division needs help locating Allen." Lena sighed, "everything's a mess down there."

Miranda looked confused, "They're still trying to locate Allen? They haven't been able to for months now," Miranda sighed in frustration, "why can't they leave that poor child alone he's been through so much already."

"Trust me I tried talking to my brother but he won't change his mind. It's so unlike him," Lena whispered. Miranda nodded in agreement.

Silence filled the around them for a little while before Lenalee shook her head and smiled, "let us not get worked up, I bet they'll change their minds soon."

Miranda smiled, "Yeah! You're right!"

Suddenly Komui's head popped around the corner, "LENALEE WE NEED HELP DOWN HERE!" he whined.

Lenalee looked at her brother and giggled, "fine, but Miranda is coming."

"HURRY!" Her brother disappeared around the corner. Miranda and Lenalee looked at each other and started giggling as they made their way down to the science division. As soon as they were out of sight, Tyki, Road, and Lerro walked out from around the corner, for Lerro it was more like floating, and headed towards the swordsman's room.

When they arrived, Road used her door to enter his room without much trouble, closing it behind her as they all stepped out and into Kanda's room. They saw the samurai leaned up against the wall near the window, looking out.

Kanda whipped his head around so fast and grabbed his katana, Mugen.

"Why are you here?" He hissed, tightening his hold on the hilt of Mugen, ready to attack whenever.

Tyki held up his hands in mock surrender, "sheesh boy we didn't come here to fight. We came here to escort you back with us," Tyki stated, dropping his cigarette from his lips and stepping on it earning a glare from Kanda.

"Escort me?" Kanda asked confused but didn't let his guard down one bit.

Road giggled spinning Lerro around, "well, to Allen of course,"

Kanda froze at the same she uttered.

"M-Moyashi?"


	5. Chapter 5

“Moyashi?” Tyki asked before bursting out in a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh, “i-is that what you call him? Haha! I get it because he’s so short, right?” Tyki kept on laughing hysterically, while Road just eyed her uncle, rolling her eyes.

“Tykiiii~” She pouted at her Tyki who was still laughing. She huffed in annoyance, finally making Tyki calm down a fraction, “okay I’m done,” Tyki huffed fixing himself up again, calming down.

“Lerro, Road-s-sama we should hurry, Lerro.,” The umbrella said, sounding scared floating next to Road’s face, she smiled, giving a small nod.

Kanda tensed, gripping Mugen even tighter by the hilt, “don’t move!” He hissed. He couldn’t believe that the Noah were right before him and there was no alarm going off. Nothing.

Road turned to her attention to him with a mischievous smile sitting upon her lips, “if you want to help Allen then I suggest you lower your weapon.”

Kanda froze at the boy's name, slowly lowering Mugen. He continued to eye the two Noah before him not sure if this was a trick or not. But what if it wasn’t? What if they really came to him so he could help Allen?

You owe the boy your life. A voice in his head stated. Kanda shook his head, lessening his grip on Mugen.

Tyki scoffed while Road had the biggest smile on her face, “We’ll be waiting near the exit of this unforgivable building… if you decided to come,” she exclaimed, summoning her door, grabbing Lerro and disappearing as soon as she walked inside, Tyki trailing behind her.

The door vanished.

Kanda let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, lowering Mugen completely. He took a step back and plopped down on the side of his bed with a heavy sigh. The Black Order has been looking for Allen for months now. After what had happened at his execution everything changed within the Order. Director Levllie has been sending all the exorcists onto missions that always were dangerous. Most of them come back injured as well as the Finders who some are never even found again. Komui, being the head of the Department of Science, has been put to work every day and night trying to find Allen on command by the Director.

Kanda gripped the hilt of Mugen, looking down at his feet. What has happened to Allen that made two Noah show up right in his room?

Ever since Alma Karma he has been regretting what he had done to Allen. He had awoken the dormant Noah inside him by unleashing Mugen and stabbing him in the side. He was the reason for the boy's misfortune. He was the reason the whole Order turned against him.

It’s my fault.

Mine alone.

“Che’”

Kanda put Mugen back into its sheath, placing it right beside him on the bed, finally making up his mind. There was a knock on his door. Getting up he walked towards the door, grabbing the handle not so gently and threw it open.

“Yes?”

“Hey, Kanda! Komui wants you to come and help us out down with the science division,” Lenalee said. Kanda eyed her, letting out a sigh.

“Damn, I don’t have time for them right now,” He turned, grabbed his coat, and put it on as he grabbed his sword next tying it to his waist. “I have other things to do.”

“But Kanda-”

“Look like I said. I have other things to do, now if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” he glared at her. He walked past her and towards the exit of the Black Order.

That damned bean sprout, always getting himself into trouble.

Kanda arrived at the exit he stopped right before it letting out a sigh. His hatred for the Order had only increased for the past few weeks and it was getting exhausting, although his hatred for the Noah wasn’t as bad.

But the real question that still needs to be answered,

Can the Noah be trusted, enough for him to betray the Order?

Damn Moyashi, he brought his hand to his face in frustration, Why did everything have to turn out more complicated than it originally was? Che’

●☆●

Road and Tyki along with their umbrella Lerro, waited outside in the shadows near the Black Orders entrance, waiting for the moody samurai to make his decision, which she knew he would come to a conclusion in no time. She did leave him no choice but one decision to make.

She heard footsteps approaching from afar, smiling she could see that Kanda had made his decision.

“Impressive,” Tyki complemented.

Road shrugged, “What can I say, I’m a great persuader,” She laughed, playing with Lerro by spinning him around. She snapped her fingers and her door appeared just as Kanda arrive and stood before them.

“Ready?” Road asked as Tyki and Lerro, who Road decided to let go, went through the door, disappearing from view leaving Kanda and Road alone.

“How can I trust you won’t send me to my doom?” He asked, glaring at the young Noah.

Road smiled the biggest smile, turning to look at him, “you don’t…” she paused for a second eyeing him, “...the only way to know if I’m telling the truth or not is for you to follow me through the door, but knowing how much you really care for Allen, I don’t think you want to take that chance that I may lead you to him but decided not to follow, destroying your only opportunity of ever finding Allen again.”

She smirked, taking a step back, entering her door and disappearing from view.

“It’s your choice,” He heard her voice, “walk through the door and help Allen or stay here with the Order you hate so much,” He heard her laughing.

Kanda turned back to look at the Black Order. He could care less about what everyone would think of him. He’d be called a traitor and probably be hunted down along with Allen and the Noah, but he’s willing to take that chance. Traitor or not he was the one who made Allen awaken to his Noah destroying the life the boy has build at the Order and for that he regrets that moment every day.

He turned back to the door, eyeing it.

“Che’ this better not get me killed,”

He swallowed a lump in his throat, finally moving his legs and walking towards the door until he stepped inside the door shutting behind him.

He stumbled out the door as it swung open and disappeared just when he fell out. He stood up brushing himself off. Looking around, he noticed that he was in a dark room with a fireplace on the left side of the room near the entrance of the room with a table a few feet away from the fireplace.

“Welcome! Make yourself at home,” Tyki announce, standing with a hand on his hip.

Raod was sitting on her uncle’s bed, swinging her legs back and forth, humming a tune to herself.

Kanda looked back and forth before letting out a tired groan, “why have you brought me here? What does the beansprout have to do with any of this?” He asked, his hand near the hilt of Mugen ready to move whenever.

“Calm down ponyboy, we just did what Shounen requested,” Tyki sat down on the empty chair, “He was talking to what we think was his uncle, Nea, who resides within him. You, exorcists, know him as the Fourteenth.” Tyki eyed him with a bored expression, “the very one you awoke,”

“What does this have to do with me then?”

Road stood up from the bed and walked towards Tyki’s door, “We’ll let Allen explain that part now if you’ll be so generous as to follow me.” She gestured.

Tyki laughed seeing Road use his door for the first time in forever. Kanda, on the other hand, glared at the two Noah before he followed the little one out the door. She leads him to a door on the far side of the same hallway. She stopped, turning around to face Kanda.

“This is Allen’s room,” She pointed, “I’ll leave you two be.”

She smiled skipping back to Tyki’s room with a smile on her face. He turned back and looked at the door, deciding whether this whole thing was even a good idea in the first place. It was his fault after all that this all happened to Moyashi. He let out a sound in frustration before knocking on the door.

He heard a faint sound telling him to enter. As he opened the door he noticed the room’s walls were pure white as snow. He took a step in closing the door behind him and staring around in awe. His gaze landed on Allen, who was laid out on the bed with a book in his hand. He watched the white-haired boy sit up placing the book down and finally turning his way.

At that moment both froze. Not knowing how to react Allen stood up, taking a step forward. His face was filled with shock but his eyes held so much sadness, surprise, and relief to see someone he had not seen in months.

“K-Kanda?”


	6. Chapter 6

Both stood shocked, unable to move. Allen seemed to snap out of his trans but Kanda still was frozen, shoulders tense. Allen walked towards him slowly, “K-Kanda? Is that really you? What are you doing here?” Allen questioned.

Kanda seemed to snap out of his trans when Allen placed a hand on his shoulder, making him take a step back.

“Those two damned Noah and that weird umbrella brought me here,” Kanda started. He then explained everything that happened. When Kanda finished he finally was able to take a good look at Allen. The first thing he noticed was that his hair had grown a few inches since he last saw him, coming to reach his shoulders, but it was pulled up in a low ponytail. His bangs were a bit longer in length, some of the tips covered his left scar. His skin was even paler than he last remembered it to be, and his eyes glowed a bright silvery color.

Allen smiled sadly, he knew that Kanda was the only way to free his uncle, yet he felt down deep in his heart that there was something there. Something towards the samurai standing before him.

“Moyashi,” Allen perked up but pouted at the name. “I’m only going to say this once and  _ only  _ once, got that,”

“Um...alright?” Allen replied, confused. 

Kanda took a deep breath, “look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I awoke the Noah inside of you because of what I did. You lost everything.”

Allen couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kanda, the one person in the world who would never admit to anyone what he was feeling nor apologize to anyone even if his life depended on it, is apologizing to him. Allen stared at Kanda for a while before walking towards the exorcist, placing a hand on Kanda’s head, moving his bangs out of the way. Kanda froze, not really knowing what to do with the boy's proximity. 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Allen asked, checking for a fever, “Bakanda, you’re not acting like yourself,” Kanda noticed how cold Allen’s hands were compared to how hot his body was feeling, closing his eyes he unintentionally leaned in a bit. The reason for his fever was because during a mission trying to fight off Akuma’s he was injured and his wounds were still healing which resulted in a fever.

Kanda caught himself as he pushed Allen’s hand away from him, even though he really didn’t want to. 

“I’m fine Moyashi, no need to worry,” he assured him but Allen wasn’t much convinced. He could see the fever in Kanda’s eyes, his face slightly red as well. Allen began to worry for Kanda he really didn’t look fine.

“Kanda I really think you should lay down, you don’t look soo good…” Kanda rolled his eyes responding with a ‘che.’

“Look its just a side effect,” Kanda started to explain, “It just means that my wounds are still healing,”

Allen’s eyes filled with worry. He tilted his head a bit to the side, confused his bangs following the motion with ease, “wounds?”

Kanda placed a hand on his forehead, trying to cool down the heat but only seemed to make it worse, “It was an Akuma, Moyashi no need to worr-”

Kanda was cut off when he was hit with a dizzy spell. The room around him started to spin faster and faster. The last thing he saw before his world went dark was Allen’s silver eyes filled with worry. 

  * _☆●_

“Lenalee, have you seen Yu anywhere?” Lavi asked. He hasn’t seen Kanda since he almost cut down Chaoji and he was getting worried. 

Lenalee shrugged, “he said he had some business to take care of a few hours ago, although I haven’t seen him since,” Lenalee stated. She walked up to Lavi standing before him. Secretly she’s had a huge crush on Lavi but hasn’t been able to actually tell him her feelings. She did, however, know that Lavi was Bisexual. But she still had her overprotective brother to watch out for because he may kill Lavi before they even get to date. 

“It seems weird is all. After the incident, everything has been falling apart. Nothing is how it used to be,” Lavi sadly stated, looking down at his feet.

They both knew that was true. Everyone at the Order who loved and adored Allen knew it was true. Allen was the center of life at the Order and without him, it felt like their light was ripped away and replaced with darkness.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, Lenalee and Lavi didn’t notice Chaoji walk past them until he asked, “Hey guys, what are you doing in the middle of the hallway?”

“Hey Chaoji, have you seen Kanda around?” Lavi asked. He knew Chaoji wasn’t really the best person to ask but its all or nothing. He just wanted to know where his friend was.

Chaoji rubbed the back of his neck, “I saw him outside. He was talking to two other people when I was going to go check it out they were gone,”

Lenalee reacted first, placing her hands on Chaoji’s shoulder and pulling him in, urgently, “What did they look like? Did you get a glimpse of them?” She asked.

Chaoji looked at her uncomfortably, “I only saw a small child holding an umbrella in her hands, why?” Chaoji tilted his head to the side, confused.

Lavi looked up from the ground, his eyes wide knowing exactly who he had just described. Lenalee let go of Chaoji’s shoulders and placed her hands over her mouth, “no” was all that was heard from her.

_ Kanda what have you done?  _ Lenalee thought.

Lavi walked up to Lenalee, placing a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

“Um...so mind filling me in?” Chaoji asked.

Lavi let out a sigh, debating on whether he should tell Chaoji or not. He knew that is he did he’ll go and tell the Director like a good dog he was. If the Director found out he’d pronounce Kanda a traitor to the Order. But if he didn’t tell him, Chaoji would grow curious by each passing second and he wasn’t willing to deal with a nagging Chaoji. 

Lavi breathed in then out, “Kanda was meeting with a Noah. That child you saw was Road who’s part of the Noah family,”

“So you’re saying that Kanda is now working with the Noah?” Chaoji asked with disgust, “first that brat now him, who’s next?”

Lavi’s eyes filled with anger. He couldn’t believe how Chaoji is so simple-minded, “That’s not what I’m saying!” Lavi argued.

“That’s what it seems like to me,” Chaoji shrugged.

Lavi grabbed Chaoji by his neck, pressing his back harshly against the wall.

“Listen here you good for nothing! Just because you are a holder of innocence doesn’t mean you can go around acting all high and mighty! If it wasn’t for Allen saving you back then you would’ve died! Be a little more grateful that he even decided to risk his life for you!” Lavi watched as Chaoji struggled. Chaoji knew that his innocence gave him strength, but he wouldn’t dare go against a skilled exorcist like Lavi.

“Let me go you fool!”

Lavi started laughing, his grip tightened slightly against Chaoji’s neck, “who are you calling a fool you son of a bitch! You should look in the mirror once in a while to see the true fool!” Lavi screamed in his face, “If I hear you telling anyone about this I will not hesitate to kill you, understood?”

Chaoji kept silent. His eyes filled with terror as he felt Lavi’s hand tighten even more around his neck he began to squirm muttering an answer, “I can’t hear you, you bastard!”

“I-I swear…” Chaoji gasped out.

“That’s not good enough…” Lavi loosened his hand that was sound Chaoji’s neck as he thought, “Swear on your life and innocence,”

Chaoji’s eyes filled with pure terror, “I-I swear on my l-life and on my i-innocence,” Lavi let Chaoji go, watching him fall on the floor, gasping for air and rubbing his sore neck.

Lavi turned around and grabbed Lenalee’s arm gently, “Let’s go Lena,”

As they walked, Lenalee could tell that Lavi was still tense, “Lavi, are you okay?” She asked. Halfway towards the exit he paused and let go of her arm. He still had his back towards her, but she can tell by the shaking of his shoulders he was about to cry. Placing a soothing hand on his back, “Lavi,” she gently said, “you stood up to Allen and Kanda, you did well.”

She walked in front of the exorcist, smiling sadly as she saw the tears fall. Lifting up a hand, she gently wiped his tears away, “Lenalee, I’m scared. I’m scared that something might happen to them,” He confessed, eyes welling up with tears again. 

“I’m sure they are fine,” She exclaimed, “I bet Kanda is with Allen as we speak. They wouldn’t dare hurt each other, I hope,” She brought him into a hug.

She pulled out of the embrace, placing her hand on Lavi’s cheek, “hey now, where’s the goofy Lavi we all love and adore,” She smiled.

Lavi placed a hand on hers, nuzzling against her hand, “thank you Lena,” He whispered. Sending a shiver down her spine.

Pulling her hand away and straightening herself out she smiled brightly, “Let’s go find my brother! I’m sure he’ll sort this mess out,” Lavi nodded, laughing a little.

“Sure,”

  * _☆●_

Kanda woke up refreshed but confused and startled. He’s never, since he’s been at the Order, ever slept soundly as he had.

He felt something cold and wet against his forehead, reaching up he noticed that it was a cold cloth. He looked around the room, memories from what happened earlier rushed through his mind. The room had white walls that were oddly comforting.

“Your Awake,” A tired voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

Kanda looked to his side, seeing Allen sitting in a chair right beside the bed. He could tell that Allen was tired from the exhaustion showing on his face. But he noticed something different about Allen. His skin color was not his usual pale color but more of an umber color exactly like the Noah. His hair, still white as snow, was now longer than when he was at the Order, pulled up in a low ponytail. The loose ends brushing against his upper shoulder. And lastly those silver eyes. Kanda could tell that his eyes held a touch of gold, making them even more breathtaking.

‘How long was I out?” Kanda asked.

“About three hours,” Allen tiredly answered. It was early in the morning and everyone in the Ark was asleep, except for them.

Kanda sat up on the soft cozy bed, his hair framing him. He groaned moving the strand over one shoulder so he could see Allen better, “why haven’t you slept?” He asked.

Allen smiled tiredly, shrugging.

“I was worried about you baka. You gave me a heart attack when you fell unconscious,” Kands sighed, letting out a “che.” 

Allen let out a small chuckle, leaning forward to pick up the cloth that had fallen when Kanda sat up. He placed his other hand on Kanda’s head feeling his temperature, “you're still a little warm but most of the fever seems to have gone down,” Kanda scoffed, resulting in Allen smiling gently. Placing a hand on Kanda’s chest Allen pushed him back down so he was lying down. He turned back, placing the cloth in a bowl of cold water then rinsing the access water out. He turned back to Kanda placing the cloth on Kanda’s forehead, gently, making him shudder at the coldness. 

Kanda looked up at Allen with tired eyes, “you should rest Moyashi,” 

Shaking his head, Allen replied, “no it’s fine Kanda, your more important right now,” 

Kanda rolled his eyes, making the other laugh.

Kanda looked back up at Allen, staring directly at his golden eyes, “Moyashi, what’s up with your eyes? They’re gold,” Allen stared back into Kanda’s steel eyes, tensing up and looking down so his bangs covered his eyes from view.

“I-” Allen hesitated to speak. Kanda could see how tense he was, “I awoke to my Noah,” The atmosphere changed and Allen became uncomfortable. Kanda stared at him, thoughts running through his mind all at once. He moved his hand, placing it on Allen’s lap, making him lookup. Many emotions running through those golden eyes. Sadness, fear, and something else. Something Kanda couldn’t decipher.

As they made eye contact Kanda moved his hand from Allen’s lap to gently rub against his wrist in a gentle motion. Kanda’s eyes moved to examine Allen’s scar more closely. He slowly sat up, the cloth falling again. He moved his hand from Allen’s wrist and placed it against the pentagram, gently caressing it with his finger, tailing down, following the flow of the scar over his eye, and ending at the jaw. 

Allen held his breath as he felt Kanda. He watched the other closely, watching as many emotions shown in those steel eyes that always held mostly emptiness and anger. But not this time. Allen felt Kanda’s finger trail down his scar lightly and ever so gently. Anyone who’s ever seen the scar was always so scared of it, thinking if they associated with him they’d be cursed. 

“Your scar is more vibrant than normal,” Allen was shaken out of his dazed state, breathing in and out almost desperately.

** _Allen are you okay? Your heart is beating pretty fast._ **

Allen ignored his uncle's concerned voice for the time being.

Allen moved his gaze away from Kanda, “um… I better get some water you might be thirsty,” He got up from the chair, leaving the room. Kanda alone in the room with only his thoughts looked down at his hand that had touched Allen’s scar.

“What the hell is happening to me?” he asked, falling back on the bed and leaning on his side, watching the wall, “am I going soft?” he muttered to tired to think about the subject at the moment. He closed his eyes, falling into a slumber faster than he had ever.

Allen stood outside the door of his room, a hand on his chest right above his heart as it beat faster and faster with each thought of Kanda that passed his mind. 

“What’s this feeling?” He asked no one in particular, clutching his shirt. He shook his head, making his way to the kitchen and getting a glass of cold water. When he entered his room again, he noticed Kanda fast asleep. He smiled at the sight, placing the water on the table.

** _Allen_ **

_ Yes, uncle?  _

** _Do you by any chance, have feelings for Kanda?_ **

Allen stared at the sleeping figure on his bed. He sat back down on the chair, looking at Kanda’s long hair that flowed against the white silk coverings on his bed.

_ I don’t know Nea. I’m not sure what this feeling is. _

He could feel his uncle hesitate to reply. He felt him sighing in the back of his mind.

** _Allen, you should rest_ **

Allen nodded, getting up and moving the chair near the table so when he sat he could just lie his head down and rest, which he did.

“Goodnight Nea,” His eyes were growing heavy by the second. He glanced back at Kanda and smiled tiredly.

“Goodnight Yu,”


End file.
